1. Field of the Invention
The improved sexual stimulation device of the invention relates generally to the field of female sexual stimulation devices, more specifically, handheld sexual stimulation devices using vibration techniques in order to achieve stimulation.
2. Background Art
A variety of handheld sexual stimulating devices have been described in the art, many of which are commercially available, and some of which have been the subject of patents. The devices of the prior art may combine mechanical vibration with other stimulation, such as heat. For example, a vibratory therapy device comprising a lightweight portable housing encasing a heater/vibrator assembly for imparting vibratory action to a massaging head, together with heated airflow, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,326. The device includes a plurality of interchangeable massage heads having different surface textures or configurations.
An electric vibrating or massaging device having a plurality of detachable attachments for use in marital or sexual orgasmic therapy is also taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,480. This device includes a stimulator that rotationally oscillates through a range of angles for stimulation of appropriate body areas in marital or sexual orgasmic therapy.
None of the aforementioned vibrating or massage devices combine the use of therapeutic light energy for photostimulation and or photobiomodulation and vibration in a single apparatus which provides multiple modes of use including programmable mechanical stimulation and light energy control, multiple frequencies of light energy, a plurality of vibrators or mechanical stimulators and therapeutic light sources which are intended to increase blood flow, improve tissue health, and decrease microbes and therefore improve sexual stimulation and genital health, and numerous pre-programmed modes of operation. “Mechanical stimulation”, as used herein, is defined as mechanical manipulation of a body surface that is perceivable by a person and wherein said mechanical manipulation is achieved by any means including but not limited to vibration, sonic pulses, rubbing, tapping, pressure, pressure that varies in intensity, and any other form of mechanical manipulation of surface body tissue in a perceptible manner. “Therapeutic light”, as used herein, refers to any light, visible or not visible, that exerts an effect to the biologic or chemical status of the tissue or microbe to which it is applied, with such effect or effects being other than that of the activation or modification photosensitive receptors of the human eye. Examples of therapeutic effects may include but not be limited to alteration is cellular respiration, alteration or activation of enzyme or enzyme pathways, alteration in mitochondrial activity, the production or reduction in adenosine triphosphate or similar molecules, the production or reduction of nitric oxide or similar chemicals, changes in blood pressure, muscle relaxation, muscle contraction, cellular activation, modification of the inflammatory response, modification of the healing response, hastening of microbe activity, alteration of microbe activity, and microbe death. Therapeutic light may be referred to as photostimulation when the effects of said light are stimulating in nature. Therapeutic light may be referred to as photomodulation or photobiomodulation when the effect of said light are other than stimulatory or beyond stimulatory.
Applicant's invention, described and claimed herein, therefore provides a significant improvement and inventive step over the state of the art.